Grand Theft Auto: Chase
by seeker24
Summary: A spin-off series which tell the story of David Johnson,getting out of prison through a deal with the FIB to capture a high-profile criminal,Charlie Twitch which is associated with David old friend,Gary Loft who also betray him three years ago. Set in the fictional Standside State,David has to against Gary if he want to capture Charlie Twitch. Set in 2016. I don't own GTA.
1. Chapter 1

**Well,I guess really starting a new story(What a lazy bastard I am). Anyway,here the new story. Its like a spin off for the series,its like a new story. Don't worry about my old story,it will continue(When I get idea or no...). So,enjoy the story as always.**

* * *

 **Act 1,Chapter 1,Back From Prison.**

 **Lakeview Prison,Connor City,Standside State. Summer**

"Number 456,follow us"The guards called

"What?Its lunch time already?"The prisoner said

"Just followed us,now"The prisoners get off the bed and follow the guards to a dark room with the only light source is the bulb over them

"Mr. Johnson,right?"The guy in the suit said,he is sitting on the other side of the table

"If you know why asked?"The prisoners replied

"I'm Vale Lantern. An Agent from the FIB"The guy showed his ID.

"Well,what do you want for me?A corrupt FIB agent want me to do his dirty work?"

"I'm corrupt in a good way"

"That what they said"

"Anyway,you will be free from prison. Today,David Johnson"Agent Vale said

"What?"David surprised

"But,like you said. I have work for you in exchange for your freedom"Vale take out a tablet and show a picture of a man

"This guy,Charlie Twitch. I want you to find him and capture him for us. The FIB is tracking this guy for a few years but we found nothing"

"So,what make you think I could find him?And why you choose me in the first place?"David asked

"Mainly because of this"Vale show another picture

"He associate with this guy"Vale explained

"Gary Loft,what a surprise"David said

"You will have until end of the year to catch him,if you don't catch him,say hello to prison again"Vale explained

"You wanna do it?"Vale asked

"Hell yeah"David said

"Then its a deal"Vale said

"Your stuff will be in the bag on your way out,your cloths and phone too. Good luck and we'll take again"Vale said leaving the room

The guards give David the bag and lead him outside

"Three years...Wonder how would they react"David get his phone out a call someone

"Yeah,who this?"The voice asked

"What,you don't recognize your own friend's number?"David said

"No way,is that you David?Your out of prison or I'm high right now?"The voice asked

"No Sam,your not high. Are you still on drugs?"

"Where the hell are you man?"

"Just outta prison,my sentence is shorten due to "good behavior". Anyway,could you pick me up?"

"Of course dude. I'm coming"Sam said as he hung up the phone

"Charlie Twitch. Huh,if I could track that bastard down he lead me to him and get revenge on him"David though

A few minutes later,a sports car come up

"Yo!Sup my dude!"Sam said

"My favorite former gangbanger"David said

"Nice wheels,Marcus's?"David asked

"Damn,how you know?"Sam asked

"Marcus is the only guy who could bought this wheels and let you borrow his car"David explained

"It could be Triss"Sam said

"Remember back then before I'm in prison?After that accident,Triss won't let you borrow anything from her"

"I told her its an accident,come on hop in"Sam said. David enter the car.

"So,my house still good?"

"Uh,yeah. Don't worry,man"Sam said

"It better"David said

"You still not moving away from your hood?"

"You know me,I love the hood man"

"Even though you hang out with us"

"Its 2016 dude,not the 60s. I could hang out with anybody I want"

"*Chuckles* Okay Sam"

"Anyway,how you know I'm not in the gang anymore?"

"Two years ago. I heard some people talk about you in the prison,they told me you quit the gang after I thrown in prison"

"Must been some homies that got caught during that big deal I heard,they should be more careful. Glad they din't get clipped"

"Right"

"Here we are,Phantom Drive,3345"Sam said parking the car

"Home sweet home"David said

"You wanna me to help you sort things out?"Sam asked

"Nah,I want to be alone for now"David replied

"Alright,holla at me the other time. Gotta give this baby back to Marcus"Sam said driving away

"Don't crash the car again!"David said

"Alright,time to see my home"David enter his house. A lot of dust

"At least its still in one piece"David said. It a double storey-house. David's phone ring

"Hello...Triss"David said

"Sam told me about it,glad you got out fast"Triss said

"Yeah,yeah...did you see...him after the accident. You know,"him""

"No,he just disappear after the accident. I think he still in the city,running his business"Triss said

"Your not thinking what I'm thinking right?"Triss asked

"What?No,no,I just wanna know if that bastard still alive"David said

"So,how you been?"David asked as he sit on his couch

"Great,this three years been fine. I got a work at an office"Triss said

"Its better than being a stripper ain't it?"

"Yeah,glad to catch up with you. We should meet up the other time,bye"

"Bye and good night too"David said as he hung up

"Okay,now what I wanna do first?"David said. He then look around the house

"Better clean it up a bit"David said as he do some cleaning and then goes to bed

"I only got until the end of the year huh,gotta search for him,fast"David then fall asleep

 **The Next Day...**

"Ah...goddamn phone"David quickly pick his phone and answer

"Hey David,still remember me?"

"Yeah Marcus,I still remember you"David said in a sleepy way as he yawn

"How about you come to my place,we had a talk or something like that. You still remember my place right?Vacant Hills,Deen Drive,3350"

"Yeah,I remember. I come when I have time okay"David said

"Okay,see ya then"Marcus said as he hung up

David got off his bed,shower,dress up and realize he has no food in the house

"I think I just go to Burger Shot on the way to Marcus's house"David grab the cash he got in the bag from yesterday

"300$That should be enough I guess"David goes out and forgot he has no car

"Hmm,that one"David hijack a muscle car and goes straight to a Burger Shot

"I found my new personal car"David said as he park his car at Burger Shot. He eat the breakfast menu and goes straight to Vacant Hill.

"Maybe I should get Marcus help,he a reliable guy"David said. He arrive at Marcus mansion by the hill.

"Marcus!Marcus!"David knock on the door

"Just use the door bell would you"Marcus said opening the door

"Long time no see,old friend. Still the same?"

"Yeah,and you still living alone in this big ass mansion?"

"*Chuckles* What could I say,my gentleman way isn't working"Marcus replied as he pour himself a drink

"Want some?"Marcus offered

"Nah,I'm fine"David decline

"So,how years in prison?"Marcus asked as he drink.

"Well,not so great. Its prison,how good it could be?"

"Drop any soap?"Marcus asked

"Like hell I want to"David replied

"*Chuckles* Yeah"

"Marcus,may I ask you something?"David asked

"Yeah,what it is?"

"You promise you wouldn't tell anybody about this,okay?"

"What's this about?"

"You know how I get out of prison?"

"Well,Sam said due to good behavior"Marcus replied

"Actually,..."David explained everything to Marcus and ask him for his help

"So,you wanna me to help you to track down Gary to capture this guy for the FIB in exchange for your freedom?"

"Yeah,can you help?"David asked again

"Well,I can help but tracking and taking him down ain't easy. Even we know where he is we can't just barge in and kill him"

"That what we do?"

"Hmmmm,I know. Meet me at Central Parkside after this,I explain everything there"Marcus said

"Where you going?"David asked?

"Getting some equipment"Marcus said

"See ya at the park!"Marcus said as he get into his car and Marcus enter his car

"Wonder what he get in store for me"David said

* * *

 **Be sure to see the next chapter cause due to my chapter being to short,I'll post 3 chapters all at the same time. Enjoy the next chapter.**


	2. Building a New Empire(Summer)

**Here the second chapter guys!Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act I,Chapter 2,Building The Empire,Summer.**

 **Central Side Park,Shady City,Standside State.**

As David is driving to the park,he heard on the news on the radio.

"The damage of a recent armed robbery in Wild Night Street in Dunes is now in reconstruction and are going well. The recent armed robbery has cause a lot of damage but the police were able to capture two out of three criminal and some of the cash from the Fleeca bank was recovered. Thats it for Weazel News,confirming your prejudices!"

"Things are going crazy even without me causing trouble"David said as he park his car and wait for Marcus. As a van approaching him,he see Marcus getting out of the van

"You wait long?"Marcus asked

"No,not at all. I've been waiting patiently here almost half hour"David said sarcastically

"You the one who asked for help,grab the thing at the back"Marcus said. As David open the back door,he see a lot of weapon

"Holy shit,where the hell you get this?"David asked

"I run a gun dealing business. You think I don't have a delivery van"Marcus said

"Anyway,whats the plan?"David asked

"Get in and I tell you. Oh don't worry about your car,I send someone to deliver it back to your house"Marcus said

"Why thank you"David said as he get in the van as Marcus start driving

"What the plan?"David asked

"Since Gary din't know your out,yet and its not gonna be very easy to track him down we gonna attack his business to gain attention and force him to reveal himself"Marcus explained

"Is that really gonna work?"David asked

"Well,attacking other business property is normal here remember?Some Del Ro crime family try to take my property,managed to defend it. There not yet mentioning about that new rising competition"Marcus explained

 **La Mesa,Shady City**

"Here we are,one of Gary's property business"Marcus said as he park the van at a hidden place in the alley way

"So,what happened after we damage this property?"David asked

"Its gonna be apart of my property and you gonna get attention from the district leader"Marcus replied

"District leader?"David asked

"You hit your head while in prison or something?District Leader is the leader of the business district. For example,we're in La Mesa now a part from Low End District. If you manage to take every single property of a district,the district leader will appear and you gotta kill him to gain control over the district or make him one of our allies"Marcus explained

"Then why right now you want to start making moves?"David asked

"I've been thinking it for a long time but I don't have enough men to watch over everything but since my business is growing well recently and you want to take Gary out,its the perfect time"Marcus said

"Well then,we're gonna take over that bar?"David asked

"Should be easy. So tough guy,stealth or blaze in with guns?"Marcus asked

"Hmm...lets go bun blazing"David said

"Your sense of action will never get old,grab some guns in the back,they all free"Marcus said

"Kay"David said

"Well,not all of them"Marcus said as he grab a shotgun while Marcus grabs an AK and a pistol

"Your ready?"Marcus asked

"Born ready"David replied

"Then lets go in"Marcus said as they walk to the bar and Marcus kick the door open and fire a shot up in the air

"Take over motherfucker!"Marcus shout

"Its that Sanes guy,defend the property!"One of the guys said

"Get in cover!"Marcus kick down a table and take cover from gunshot. David begin to shoot hitting a few people while Marcus finish them with the shotgun

"David,there a guy up there!"Marcus said

"I got him"David aim at the guy and kill him

"Nice shot"

"Thanks"They both take down the rest but suddenly one guy just lung toward David and try to knife him

"Got you now motherfucker!"

"Get. Off. Me!"David reverse the knife to the guy's neck instantly killing him

"You okay?"

"Yeah,let finish the rest!"David said

After a few minutes,they both manage to wipe out everybody

"We got a lot cleaning up to do"Marcus said

"Yeah,so we take over one business in Low End District,right?"David asked

"Yes,there a lot of property around La Mesa,Vertigo and Flynn Street. Be sure to look out kay?"

"Yeah,thanks Marcus"

"C'mon,you drop me on the way home"David and Marcus get back in the van and drive to Marcus's house. On the way,they have a conversation

"So,you see Triss already?"Marcus asked

"No,she just called me"David replied shortly

"Did she found someone else?"David continued

"I don't think so,she just busy with her work I guess. Oh,did Sam tell you he a drag racer now?"Marcus asked

"He drag racing now?"David asked

"Hell yeah,he a good driver. He get a few good dollars out of that. He also work at the gas station for a few honest dollars by day"Marcus replied

"I guess quiting the gang was a great choice after all"David said

"We're here,thanks for the ride. Your car is over there,see ya David"

"Yeah see ya!"David enter his car and start driving home. Suddenly,he got a call from Triss

David answered it quickly "Hey Triss,whats up?"

"Great,wanna meet up?This evening at the cafe by Night Wild Street"Triss said

"Its a date then?"David said

"Just wanna talk...you gonna come?"

"Of course I would,when?"

"6:00 PM,don't be late"

"Yeah sure"David hung up the phone

"It is a date"David said

"Better get home and prepared"David said

* * *

 **Chapter 3 next!Enjoy!**


	3. An Evening To Remember(Summer)

**Here chapter 3,enjoy! Descriptions: David and Triss hang out together but everything isn't going well maybe.**

* * *

 **Act I,Chapter 3: An Evening To Be Remembered,Summer.**

 **On the way to the cafe,Wild Night Street,6:10 PM**

"10 minutes late,fucking great David"David said to himself. He apparently fell asleep to kill time but he awake to found out he late for the date

"This should be the place"David park his car at the parking spot and goes to the cafe and see Triss waiting for him wearing a black dress and white coat,she always look beautiful with her short blonde hair

"Late as always,Dave"Triss said

"I was asleep okay"David said

"You look beautiful as always,Triss. So,what you wanna talk?"David asked

"How about we eat first then we talked"Triss suggest

"Okay then,I'm hungry anyway"David said

Triss order the foods,as they wait Triss start talking about her job

"When I finally got the job,I was happy,I finally could stop being a stripper even though my boss was a dick"Triss said

"There always a guy who is a dick among us"David said

"Yeah,oh here the food"Triss said as the waiter put the food on their table.

"Keeping your figure eh?"David said as he see she only ordered a salad

"Still keeping my figure"Triss replied

"So,what you wanna talk about?"David asked

"Its...about Gary"Triss said

"What about him?David asked interested

"Pleas don't go after him,I don't want you to danger yourself anymore. You see what happen during three years ago,you see what he can do so please don't go after him"Triss said

"Is this because you still had feelings over that bastard?"David asked out of the blue

"No!I just want you to die after you finally got out of prison,Gary must have his own reason for betraying you"Triss said

"And I that why I'm going after him,to know why he betrayed me!"David said

"Alright then...that its...I..."Suddenly a car come by and start shooting the cafe,David notice this and quickly duck for cover

"Triss,down!"David pull her under the table to cover from the shooting

"Who the fuck are they?"Triss asked

"Like I know,great I brought this together"David said taking his gun from his pocket

"You brought a gun to a date?Why?"

"Why not?"David start shooting the car but they quickly drive off

"Hey,come back here you assholes!"David get into his car and quickly chase them

"See ya later Triss!"David shout before chasing them

"Wait!David!Goddamit..."Triss said

David chase them through the downtown area of Shady City

"Hey!Slow down and we talk!"David said but the attacker ignore him

"Suit yourself then!"David start shoot the tires but it appeared to be bulletproof

"Fuck!Bulletproof,brace for impact then motherfucker!"David speed up and ram them off the road hitting a wall

"Haha!Got you son of a bitch"David stop his car and go for the car

"Argh...ugh...fuck,my...leg"One of them crawl outside the car

"Now you wanna talk tough guy?"David asked him

"Ugh...what?"

"I asked are you ready to TALK!"David said as kick him

"Arrgh...fuck!Stop,stop...stop"The guy said

"Who the hell sent you?"David asked

"I don't know.."

"What you said?"

"I don't-Gack!Fuck!That my fucking leg you asshole!"The guy said as David was stomping his leg

"I want the truth,not the lie. Now,before I fucking kill you,you better tell me who sent you"David said

"It doesn't matter,we accomplish our work. His plan work"The guy said

"Who's plan?"

"Who do you think it is?"

"So that bastard sent you huh?Now,tell me his fucking plan before I killed you"David said

"Are you that dumb?Think smart guy"The guy said

"No,Gary won't...he won't hurt her...no matter what"David said

"Oh you better believe it,smart guy. What you gonna do now?"The guy said mockingly

"Fuck you"David shoot him in the head and quickly enter his car and call Triss

"Come on,come on,pick up"David said while driving to the cafe

"Triss!Triss your there?Your okay?"

"I'm okay,why you sound so worried. Anyway,what the hell was that?"

"Where are you?"

"Answer mine fi-"

"Where the fuck are you?!"

"I'm just sitting here at the park,trying to relax off. Why,anything wrong?"

"Wait for me there,if a suspicious guy come,hide"David said

"But why?"

"Just,wait there. I'll explain it later"David said and hung up. He quickly drive to the central park

"That bastard...no,he must lying. Even though he is an asshole now,just no way he would hurt Triss"David though. He arrived and go to Triss

"Triss!Triss!"David call out her name

"Jeez Dave,what the hell was back there?"Triss asked

"Did anyone hurt you?Attack you or try to kidnapped you?"David asked

"No!I'm fine,care to tell me what the fuck is happening?!"Triss asked. Suddenly,David got a message on his phone

"Would you look at that,a video message from a random number"David said

"Well,you gonna open it?"Triss asked

"Okay,I opening it"David press the video and it showed a very familiar person

"Hello,Davey"The figure said

"Gary..."

"You probably seen the hitmen I send just to give you a message that I know you back and is trying to ruin my business. Don't take seriously what the goons said,its not that serious. I'll always be watching,if you think can take my business down then go ahead and try but remember,I always one step ahead than you. See ya or maybe not...Oh,one more thing,this video is just being recorded on a phone that not mine and there no hope you tracing it"The video ends

There was a moment of silent between the two until Triss break it up

"You still wanna go after him?"Triss asked

"Yeah...I'm going after him"David said

"I can't blame you...I need to go"Triss said leaving David alone "Bye..."Triss said before leaving

"Yeah,bye..."David replied and goes to his car.

"Its not even about the deal anymore...Gary,I'm gonna find you...no matter what"David though

* * *

 **That's it guys!The first three chapter,hope all of ya are enjoying this story!Also,happy late halloween(Actually,this is really late). I might stop writing cause you know,Watch Dogs 2 coming out and then FFXV so my writing progress is gonna be real slow. Hope you guys enjoy and see ya all later,byeeeee~**


End file.
